Puppet Mistress
by animeprincess503
Summary: Sakura has a secret that no one knows... except for her family, but they ' disappeared' 12 years ago. Now at the age of 22 Sakura leaves Konoha because she overheard her team mates talking about her. She becomes a missing-nin and joins Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 6. I groaned.

_' Why the hell do I have to wake up so fucking early?!'_

_**' I dunno, but I'm going back to bed.'**_

_' Lucky.'_

I rolled out of bed and sighed.

I grabbed a towel and some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I came out 25 minutes later. I was wearing a black tank top that stopped before my belly button, that showed my silver skull belly button ring, a black mini-skirt that went to mid thigh, fishnets, black high heels like the ones I wore when I was 14, which had weapons hidden inside the heels, black gloves, and a black trench coat.

I walked out of the house and walked around. I saw a tattoo parlor and thought, _' What the hell?'_

I walked in and looked through the suggested tattoos. I didn't find any of them appealing. I then thought of the perfect thing.

45 minutes I walked out of the shop with ' Puppet Mistress' written in black gothic letters above my right shoulder blade, which was hidden by my trench coat. I healed it so it looked like it had been there a while.

I walked around, thinking of random things for a while and looked at the position of the sun to place what time it was. The sun was directly overhead.

" Shit! I'm late!" I ran to the bridge to see if my team was there and they weren't. I decided they already went to train so I walked to Team Kakashi's training grounds.

Once there I saw Naruto and Sai were taking a break after a spar over by Yamato and Kakashi. I hid my chakra signature and snuck over there.

" -So, what do you think?" Yamato asked.

" I think we should do that. Ugly needs to let go." Sai said.

" I think so too. I mean, she seems to be getting weaker and weaker by the day." Naruto said.

" Okay. Since we're all in agreement, we'll request it after practice." Kakashi said with finality.

I felt tears prick my eyes. Tears of rage. I hadn't even shown them half of my abilities. They didn't know about my secret ability. Nobody knew. Only the Haruno clan knew and I was the last one.

I disappeared silently, back to my house.

There I started packing.

_**' You goin' on a trip?'**_

_' No. I'm going to become a missing-nin.'_

_**' Oh. Okay... Wait, what?! Why?'**_

_' Apparently my team wants me off the team.'_

_**' Oh. What else did I miss?'**_

_' I got a tattoo.'_

_**' You did? Cool! What is it?'**_

_' I got ' Puppet Mistress' tattooed in black gothic letters above my right shoulder blade.'_

_**' Cool!'**_

I finished packing and wrote a note. It read:

To whoever's reading this:

I am no longer a loyal shinobi of this village. The next time I see anyone, we will be enemies. Good bye.

Sakura

I set the note on my bedside table and pinned it down with a kunai. I walked to a wall and pressed on it. A panel opened up and there were dozens of scrolls. I took them all out and placed a few in my trench coat. I put the rest in my bag. I put my hitai-ate around my waist. I walked out of my house and to the gate.

" Tsunade-sama wants me to go gather some herbs from the mountains a little ways away from here." I said to the gaurds. They nodded and let me pass.

I walked until I was a few miles away from the village. I slashed my hitai-ate and took off running. I ran for three days.

I walked into a small town. I got some more supplies. As I was walking out if the village I saw a book store had a new bingo book so I bought it. I walked out of the village and ran for a few hours. I set up camp at sunset and caught some fish to cook for dinner.

I used the Katon jutsu to cook my fish. I ate quickly. I took off my trench coat and laid down. I fell into a light slumber, still on full alert.

At midnight I felt 2 people approach. I recognised the chakra signatures.

Just as one intruder was right beside me I said, " Hello Itachi. Kisame, come out of that tree." I said without opening my eyes.

" Very good, Kunoichi." Itachi said.

I yawned and sat up.

" You know, it's not nice to interrupt a girl while she's trying to sleep." I said in a bored tone of voice.

" Whoever said we were nice?" Kisame said, jumping out of the tree overhead.

" Whatever. What do you want at this hour?"

" We want you to be our medic-nin at Akatsuki." Itachi said.

" Whatever. Sure. Now let me sleep, before I kick your asses." I said emotionlessly.

" I doubt that." Kisame said.

" I'll kick your ass even harder in the morning. You'll be lucky to be alive. I need sleep NOW!"

They nodded quickly.

I laid down and fell asleep until sunrise.

I yawned and stretched. I got up and packed up my stuff. I pulled on my trench coat.

" Itachi, Kisame." I said.

They were in front of me in an instant.

" So, where's the Akatsuki HQ?" I asked, bored.

" Follow us." Itachi said.

I followed behind them and was bored out of my mind.

I thought about giving them nicknames and thought of the perfect ones.

" Perfect!" I said under my breath, and Kisame and Itachi looked back at me.

" What?" Kisame asked.

" I just thought of the perfect nicknames for you."

" And what are they?" Kisame twitched.

" Weasel-chan and Fishy-chan!"

They twitched.

We reached the HQ by 5 and met with Pein and all the other Akatsuki members were in the room.

_' I'm bored.' _

Haruka( Inner Sakura) smirked.

I fell to my knees suddenly and everyone stared at me.

Haruka forcefully took control of my body and glomped Itachi.

" What the hell?!" Kisame said.

**" Man! You're so hot!" **Haruka said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. My voice sounded _off_.

_' Damn it Haruka! You can't just take control of my body like that! I'm taking it back!'_

Suddenly Haruka let go of Itachi and held her head in pain.

**" Damn it! NO! I just got out! NO! AH! It hurts so much! Why does it hurt so much?" **Haruka writhed in pain.

Everyone stared at Haruka.

_' That's what you get for taking over my body!'_

**" NO! Sakura, don't do this to me! AH! It hurts. I just wanted a little fun!"**

Just then I gained full control over my body.

" Yeah, well too bad!" I said.

I noticed everyone was staring at me.

" Um... yeah... sorry about that..." I said scratching the back of my head.

" What was that Sakura?" Pein asked.

" You have just met my sister, Haruka." I explained emotionlessly.

" Ah... And why does your sister live inside you?" Pein asked.

" Haruka was supposed to be my twin sister but her body died before birth and now we share the same body." I answered emotionlessly.

" Hmm. Interesting. Why did you leave your village?" He asked.

" Because, people underestimated me. I didn't even show them half of my techniques." I stated, emotionless.

" Hmm. Why did you agree to be our medic so quickly?"

" I had nothing better to do. I want to show to my village exactly what they lost. And SOME PEOPLE interrupted my sleep." I said glaring icily at Itachi and Kisame.

" Okay... Well welcome to Akatsuki Sakura. Here's your cloak and ring." Pein said handing over a cloak and ring. I noticed the ring had the kanji for cherry blossom on it.

" Arigato." I said bowing. " Now, where's my room?"

" Sasori will show you to your room." Pein said.

I nodded and walked out with Sasori, seeming calm and a little bored. Inside my head I was a mess.

_' What the hell?! I thought I killed him!'_

_**' I thought so too... Oh well! He's H O T hot!'**_

I shook my head.

_' What did I do to deserve a sister like you?'_

I got no reply.

" Here's your room." Sasori said.

I nodded.

I walked in, shut the door, and sat on my bed. I looked around and saw it was quite plain. There was a bed, a desk, a closet, and a bathroom, all a stone grey. I pulled out one of my scrolls from my trench coat and unravveled it. I summoned what was within and when the smoke cleared you could see I summoned a puppet. The puppet had thin, shoulder length, brown hair and green eyes. It was a woman puppet. It had been my aunt. She looked about 24. She was damaged so I sat on the floor and got to work on fixing her.

Years ago when I was 10 I'd learned I'd had a natural talent for puppeteering. I had read in a book about puppeteering and thought it was interesting. I made a few puppets out of wood. I read in another book about Sasori and how he had made puppets from humans. I found the idea fascinating. One day I was sparring with my Aunt Harumi deep in the woods and I poisoned her. I made her into my first human puppet. The rest of my small clan found out and tried to kill me. I turned them all into puppets. For the ones I truly loved I figured out how to make them keep their minds and souls. They can speak to me telepathically.

Half an hour later I finished fixing a giant hole in the stomach and reconnected her arm.

" There! Now you look all better Harumi!" I smiled. I only felt truly happy when I was with my puppets. " Now, let's see if you can function properly..." I attached invisible chakra strings to her with my right hand. I turned on some classic music and started to make her dance a complicated dance. I grinned. " You're in perfect working condition Harumi!"

Just then there was a bang on the door. I put Harumi away and answered it.

" What do you want?" I asked emotionlessly.

" Turn that fucking music down! I'm praying to Jashin-sama!" Hidan yelled.

" Okay." I said bored. I turned the music off.

Hidan left. I got 2 more scrolls out and summoned 2 more puppets.

This time it was 2 children. The children looked about 6 years old. One was a boy, the other was a girl. The boy had short black hair and green eyes. He was called Ryu. He had been my brother. The girl had long black hair and green eyes. She was called Yumi. She had been my sister and twin to Ryu. I always played with them. I attached invisible chakra strings to them with one hand and, involuntarily, made them run around the room, playing tag. They looked so real, like they were still alive. I smiled sadly.

There was a knock at the door again.

I opened the door and saw Itachi standing there. I made Ryu and Yumi cowered behind me, subconciously.

" Why are there kids in your room?" He asked.

" What kids? I only see tools." I said, unconciously making the twins nod furiously.

He raised an eyebrow. " Tools?"

I nodded. " Tools."

" Whatever. Just keep your ' tools' quiet. They're giving me a headache." He said, rubbing his temples.

I reached up with my free hand, and touched his forehead to look at the problem.

" Itachi, they aren't giving you a headache, your Sharingan is. You're nearly blind." I stated emotionlessly.

" Could you repair it?" He asked. I noticed he was slightly anxious.

I nodded.

" Lay down on the bed."

He complied.

I made Ryu and Yumi go sit at the end of the bed.

I brought up my desk chair to the head of the bed and focused healing chakra to my hands. I brought them to his temples.

45 minutes later I was done.

" All done Itachi. Don't strain you're eyes and don't use the Sharingan for 2 days. Don't use Mangekyo for 4. It would make you go blind permanently." I warned.

He sat up and opened his eyes.

" I-I can see!" He turned towards me. " Thank you, Sakura." He then did something that shocked me, but didn't show on my face. He hugged me.

Just then someone walked in.

" Sakura, you have to come cook dinn- oh, am I interrupting something?" Kisame asked slyly.

" No, no you're not. Itachi was just leaving. Remember Itachi. 2 days for the Sharingan, 4 days for the Mangekyo." I said, sounding bored.

He let go and nodded. " Sorry." He muttered to me under his breath. " And thank you again."

He walked out.

" What was that about?" Kisame asked.

" What were you saying when you came in?" I asked.

" Oh, yeah! You need to cook dinner. No one knows how to cook." He said with a grin.

" Okay." I said boredly. " Where's the kitchen?"

" Follow me." He said walking out.

I started to follow, but then remembered Ryu and Yumi.

" Kisame, wait a second." I said calmly.

I walked to over to my bed.

" Go to bed, alright?" I said affectionatly.

I made them nod and lay down. I detatched the chakra strings.

" Are they yours?" He asked.

" Yes, they're mine." I answered emotionlessly.

" Well, here's the kitchen." Kisame said as we entered a ' kitchen'.

" I'll have to clean first." I said and got cleaning with some shadow clones.

Half an hour after that I got to work cooking.

I finished in an hour and set the food on the table, which was chicken and rice.

" Dinner!" I yelled.

The table filled. Everyone got their share and said, " Itadakimasu!"

I stood beside the table, eating a yogart.

" Sakura, are you not eating?" Kisame asked.

" I'm not that hungry. So yogart is enough." I answered.

" Really? I would have thought you would be with those kids of yours running all over the place." Kisame said.

Everyone looked at me.

" You have kids?" Sasori asked.

I glared at Kisame. Haruka got an idea.

I fell to my knees and Haruka took over. She stood.

**" Yup! They're so cute to. Look just like their father too." ** Haruka disguised her voice to sound exactly like mine.

" How old are they, un?" Deidara asked.

**" They're 6 years old and twins." **Haruka said with a grin.

_' Haruka! No! Let me have my body back! Do you want pain again?'_

_**' No! Here take it back! No more pain!'**_

I regained control of my body with no pain to Haruka.

" Twins?" Sasori asked.

" No. Haruka lied. I have no kids." I answered emotionlessly.

" She escaped again?" Kisame asked.

I nodded.

" Well, I have to go. I have... _things_ to do." I said cryptically.

They nodded.

" Put your dishes in the sink when you're done." I said before I disappeared in a flurry of black flower pedals.

" I wonder what she's doing?" Kisame asked.

" I don't know." Sasori said.

" Will you check it out since you're done?" Kisame asked.

" Whatever." Sasori said and walked out of the dining room.

I reappeared in my room. I walked over to my bed and attatched invisible chakra strings to Ryu and Yumi. My trench coat hid my hand movements.

" Hello, Ryu, Yumi." I made them ' wake up' and walk over to me.

I smiled. " Do you want to dance?"

They nodded and smiled.

I put on some classical music and they moved with fluid and graceful motions around each other.

After a few minutes I turned of the music. I collapsed on the floor and started crying.

Ryu and Yumi came over and hugged me, as if of their own accord.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ryu, Yumi. I never should have done this to you. I'm a monster!" I sobbed.

They shook their heads

_' No, we love you onee-chan. We don't regret this. We want to live with you forever. You're not a monster. It's your way of life.'_ The twins said telepathically to me.

" Really? You don't regret this?" They nodded. " Yes, it is my way of life."

I smiled sadly at them.

" Thank you, Ryu, Yumi. I truly am sorry." I hugged them.

Unknown to me, Sasori had seen the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori POV

I walked towards my room, planning on forgetting Kisame's request and working on my puppets. I passed Sakura's room and heard her say, " Hello, Ryu, Yumi." I looked through the cracked door and saw two 6 year old twins with black hair and green eyes wake up and walk over to her.

I saw her smile and ask, " Do you want to dance?"

The kids smiled and nodded. I saw her turn on some classical music.

The kids started to dance fluidly and gracefully around each other.

I saw her turn off the music after a few minutes and collapse on the floor in tears( AN: she was facing the door).

I saw the kids go and hug her.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ryu, Yumi. I never should have done this to you. I'm a monster!" I heard her say through her sobs.

_' What could she have done to them to make her think she's a monster?' _I thought confusedly.

I saw the kids shake their heads.

" Really? You don't regret this?" They nodded. " Yes, it is my way of life." Sakura said.

This really confused me.

_' What does she mean ' You don't regret this?' And what does ' It is my way of life.' mean?' _I thought.

I looked back and saw her smile sadly and hug them.

" Thank you, Ryu, Yumi. I truly am sorry." I heard her say.

I walked away down the hall to my room.

I tried to work on repairing my puppets but my thoughts kept drifting to that scene.

I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere and I'd end up breaking my puppets if I couldn't concentrate.

I layed on my bed, deep in my thoughts.

_' What could she have done to them to make her think she's a monster?' _I thought again.

I drew a blank. I went on to another question.

_' What does ' You don't regret this?' and ' It is my way of life.' mean?'_

I drew a blank again.

Then something occured to me.

_' Why do I care? She tried to kill me. I should hate her.'_

I sighed.

I looked at my clock and saw it was 10.

I sighed again.

_' Time for bed.'_

I fell asleep.

Sakura POV

I woke up the next morning, refreshed.

I got a towel and some clothes and took a shower.

I came out 25 minutes later, dressed and ready for the day.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7.

" Hmm... I guess I'll go train for a bit." I said to myself.

I grabbed my puppet scrolls and hid them in my trench coat. I grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and put it on but left it open.

I walked out to the training grounds and decided to spar with my puppets.

I summoned Ryu and Yumi. I attatched invisible chakra strings from my right hand to Ryu, and attatched invisible chakra strings from my left hand to Yumi.

I made them fight for about 2 and a half hours before all the Akatsuki came out to see what the noise was. My hand movements were hidden by my Akatsuki cloak.

I continued to make Ryu and Yumi fight, without giving them a glance.

Ryu tried to punch Yumi in the stomach but she backflipped. She got out a scroll and threw the weapons she summoned at a quick rate.

Ryu summoned a katana and blocked many of the weapons, but a few were sticking in him.

Ryu ran at Yumi and slashed at her with his katana. Yumi dodged all the swipes but one hit her arm slightly.

Yumi jumped back and summoned her own katana. Ryu and Yumi charged at each other and met, full force, with their katanas.

I sighed.

They jumped back and I got between them before they could charge at each other again.

" That's enough, Ryu, Yumi. Can't have you two breaking yourselves now can we?"

They nodded and put their katanas away.

_' Hai, gomen onee-chan.'_

" You're forgiven."

I walked over to them and hugged them. " I love you two. I wish I could change the past." I whispered. Sasori heard.

_' We love you too onee-chan.'_

Everyone walked up to us.

" What?" I asked boredly.

" Man! Your kids are strong!" Kisame said.

I hardened my features. " I have no kids."

" Then what are those?" Kisame asked, pointing at Ryu and Yumi.

" They are... not what you think they are..." I answered cryptically and, slightly, painfully.

" What's that supposed to mean, un?" Deidara asked.

" Nothing... something... anything." I answered cryptically. I turned to Ryu and Yumi. " C'mon. Let's get you two fixed up. I don't want you to break. Ever." I smiled at them warmly, yet it was somehow sad.

They nodded and grabbed my hands. Ryu on the right, Yumi on the left. We walked into the base and into my room.

I sealed the door shut and began to fix them. I finished half an hour later.

I smiled. " There! All done!" I put them up and looked at the clock. I saw it was 11.

I made my way to the kitchen and started cooking. I finished in 45 minutes.

I set the food on the table, which was hamburgers and fries.

" LUNCH!" I called.

The table filled and we got our food.

" Sakura, why are those kids here, un?" Deidara asked.

" I have to look after them. They can't and won't leave me. I'm the only flesh and blood relative they have left alive." I answered.

" How did that come to be?" Itachi asked.

" My whole clan just up and vanished. Haven't seen them alive since I was 10." I answered boredly.

" You say that like you've seen them since then." Sasori observed.

" I have. I haven't seen them _alive_ since I was 10." I said.

" Sakura-chan has a funny way of wording things! Sakura-chan said she didn't want those kids to ' break' not 'die'." Tobi said.

I looked at him and laughed suddenly. I laughed so much that I fell on the floor clutching my stomach, as tears streamed down my face.

" What's so funny, un?" Deidara asked.

" Nothin'. Just realized somethin', that's all." I said as I wiped my face. " Wow. I haven't laughed that hard in years. Not since before I killed-" I broke off suddenly.

" Since before you killed who?" Sasori asked.

" No one." I answered coldly. I turned to Tobi. " Tobi, may I speak with you in private?"

He nodded furiously. " Tobi would love to talk with Sakura-chan!"

I walked with him to Pein's office.

Pein looked up. " Yes? What is it Sakura, Tobi?"

" Tobi just followed Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" He said.

" You don't have to act like that around me Madara." I laughed.

He nodded. He took off his orange mask to reveal the face of Uchiha Madara.

" Good. I hate acting like an idiot." He said.

" ... Madara. Pein-sama." I said.

" Yes?" They asked.

" I want to tell you something that no one knows." I said.

" Okay, sure. Why though?" They asked.

" Because I know you won't tell anyone and I feel more comfortable with you than the others. I also have to tell someone. It's been eating at me for 12 years." I said.

" Okay. What is it?" They asked.

I did some hand signs and sound proofed the room.

" There. I don't want unwanted people listening to our conversation." I said, glaring pointedly at the door.

They nodded.

" Okay." I took off my trench coat and got out my scrolls containing Ryu and Yumi, which had gold dragon designs on them. I summoned them.

I did some hand signs and touched Ryu and Yumi with my glowing purple hands.

_" Onee-chan, what is it? And who are those men? And- and we can speak aloud!"_ The twins said.

I nodded. " It's a jutsu I've been working on for the past 12 years. I just recently perfected it. It allows puppets that still have their mind and soul to speak aloud." I explained.

_" Arigato onee-chan!" _They said and hugged me.

" So... you're a puppet master?" Madara asked.

I nodded. " And this is Ryu and Yumi, my twin brother and sister. You know how I said my family up and vanished?" I asked.

Madara nodded and Pein looked confused.

" Well, they didn't just ' vanish'. I made them into puppets, much like Ryu and Yumi, when I was 10." I said. " That's why I word things ' strangely', as you put it earlier, Madara."

They stood/sat there dumbfounded.

" You turned your whole clan into puppets? At 10?" Pein asked.

" Yep!" They stared at me. " What? What would you have done if you were going to be killed by your clan and you wanted more puppets?"

" Okay. Understood." Pein said. " You may leave if that is all."

We nodded. Madara pulled his mask on and went back to being Tobi.

We opened the door and all the Akatsuki fell through.

_" Onee-chan, who are they?"_ The twins asked, pointing at the rest of the Akatsuki.

" Those are the Akatsuki. They wanted to spy on us." I answered.

" Onee-chan?!" The Akatsuki yelled.

" Yes, do you have a problem with them being here?" I asked icily.

" N-no." They stuttered.

" Good." I said. I turned to Tobi. " Tobi, please come with me."

He nodded furiously.

We walked back to my room. I made Ryu and Yumi disappear.

Madara took off his mask and looked at me questionably.

" Madara, I want you to train me. Could you do that?" I asked, sincere.

He nodded. " When?"

" Now if that's possible." I said.

He nodded.

He pulled on his mask and we walked to the training grounds.

" Okay, Sakura. The first thing we'll work on is how to obtain the Sharingan, even though you're not an Uchiha." He said.

" You can do that?" I asked.

He nodded. " The first thing you have to do is channel chakra to your eyes, and think of something that triggers a strong emotion, like hate or betrayal or anger."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and channeled chakra to my eyes as thought of a memory. The memory was when I asked Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi what they thought of art and puppets. They all said something different but it was clear all the same. " We hate art and puppets. They are weak and useless." It enraged me. I shot open my eyes and Madara _gasped_.

" You already have Mangekyo Sharingan. How?" He asked.

" I do?" I smirked. " Good. Maybe it's because of my perfect chakra control and my memory I thought of."

He nodded. " What was that memory?"

" My team mates thought art and puppets were weak and useless. It enraged me." I said though gritted teeth.

He nodded his head in understanding. " Now, let's spar." He charged at me.

I jumped back and I summoned a katana. I ran at him and made a lot of slashes at him. He dodged them all and took the katana and threw it to the other side of the training grounds. We fought hand to hand for a few hours and I was pretty badly beaten up.

" Let's stop here." Madara said, getting out of his fighting stance.

I nodded, exhausted. I walked with him back to my room.

" Lay on the bed." Madara said suddenly.

I looked at him questionably but complied. I layed on my stomach. He walked over and started massaging my tense back and shoulder muscles to relieve my stress. I moaned.

Everyone was outside and I knew it but the massage felt so good so I didn't yell at them.

The guys were looking at each other in alarm as my moans kept getting louder and longer. They thought dirty things.

" Oh yeah. That's the spot. Ah, ah!" I moaned out.

Madara finished in a few minutes and walked to the door.

He opened the door.

The Akatsuki fell in, red in the face.

I smirked.

" What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

" U-umm, well, uh, about that..." They studdered.

" You were all thinking naughty things." I stated, smirk still in place.

They looked up sheepishly.

" Well, of course we were thinking naughty things. You were moaning and we're guys." Kisame said.

" Well, Tobi was just giving me a massage." I said.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Tobi said.

The guys were thinking _' That doesn't sound like something Tobi would say.'_

" Make sure you get lots of rest!" Tobi said happily.

_' That's Tobi alright.' _The guys thought with a sweat drop.

" Now, get out of my room. I'm going to bed." I kicked them out.

I sighed and changed into some black short shorts and a red tank top. I fell asleep.


End file.
